Sex Bracelets
by xXBeyondBirthdayXx
Summary: He took hold of my wrist, breaking my orange sex bracelet. "You owe me a kiss." OC Story! OC Submission closed : Re-Named
1. Weightless

**Alright, I SHOULD be working on another chapter of KKS, buuuut this idea has been NAGGING at me for AGES.**

**I recently found out that IKE is two years YOUNGER than the kids in his grades, so in KKS, I'm changing Dylan's grade from 4th grade, to 7th, because she is 3 years younger than Rhiannon who's in her second year of high school.**

**ANYWAY, this is a fanfiction centered around Ike's friends, but I'm accepting both YOUNG oc's and OLDER oc's!**

**So, this fanfiction is about Dylan (Rhiannon's little sister)'s freshman year in High School. Older OC's and South Parkies are all seniors, by the way X3.**

**So let us begin, yeah?**

* * *

_Manage me, I'm a mess_

_Turn a page, I'm a book_

_Half unread_

_I wanna be laughed at_

_Laughed with, just because_

_I wanna feel weightless_

_And that should be enough_

* * *

Oh God.

This is the day I've been dreading since the last day of school last year.

My first day of high school.

Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like school or anything. I'm actually one of the few insane people who likes school. What scares me is that this is _high school_. For one, the high school is HUGE. Each grade doesn't get their own wing like we did in middle school, no no. Everyone's spread out everywhere, and the building is four floors high, unlike the two floors that I got used to with middle school. And the thing is, most of my friends are older than me (because they're my older sister Rhiannon's friends), so there was a high chance I wouldn't have academic classes with my friends in my grade. Extra-curricular activities were mixed grades, so I had good chances of having friends, and maybe even Rhiannon, in those classes.

I got out of bed and stretched a bit, yawning. I barely slept a wink last night. I was too anxious for today. I just hope I don't fall asleep on the first day of school. That'd be a terrible first impression on the kids from other school and the teachers.

I ran a hand through my long, bleach blonde hair. I also had bang that rested just ontop of my long lashes. My eyes are alright, they're sort of big and bright blue. I've always wanted hazel or brown eyes, though. I don't wear much make-up, mostly just heavy-duty eye liner with mascara and lip-gloss. Rhiannon told me that I have a pretty face, and eye liner would make my eyes look 'gorgey to the extremes'. I brushed it quickly, and proceeded to put on my eyeliner and some chapstick for my getting-chapped lips. I put on an all-white tank-top with a teal Hello Kitty sweatshirt over it, zipped up halfway. I put on jean short-shorts and boot-converse, and a teal headband in my hair. It's actually pretty hot in South Park until at least the middle of november, surprisingly. I grabbed my white back-pack after brushing my teeth and eating a muffin, before waiting for my sister to get downstairs so we could go to the bus stop.

She came down a few minutes later. She still had that rainbow hair (her nickname is forever Skittles), and she still always wore a bow in her hair. Today she was wearing a rainbow tye-dye t-shirt with skinny jeans and rainbow converse, black fingerless gloves, and tons of sex bracelets. You know, those jelly ones that mean something, and if you break one you have to do it? Yeah, us 'freshies' are the only people who still call them sex bracelets.

"Excited for high school, DaffoDyl?" Rhiannon asked, patting my head as we exited the front door. She usually goes to school with her boyfriend, Christophe (Ze Mole, as some people call him) in his car, but she promised me she'd ride the bus for the first week of school.

We walked to the bus stop, her giving me pointers and tips while I just nodded. Some of the stuff she said sort of went in one ear and came out the other. But I did hear 'Don't go in the basement floor bathroom, that's where the druggies hang out. Not the good ones like Craig, the one's that will rape you'. I also heard 'join lots of club, they count towards college' and 'A warning, after football games, steer clear of that abandoned dugout behind the bleachers. It's sex-city over there. It's fucking scary'.

We got to the bus stop, finally. The only other people at our bus stop are Craig Tucker, Ruby (Craig's younger sister), Bebe Stevens, and Tweek Tweak. Rhiannon ran up to Craig and hugged him. Those two are best friends. I grinned at Tweek, who sort of spazzed before he waved back, and I went to hang out with Bebe.

Bebe is one of my closest friends, honestly. She and my sister used to hate eachother, but then again, Bebe used to be a bitch. But she's really nice now. She has light blonde hair with bangs, and it fell in princess curls down to her chest. She was wearing one of those hippie bandana's around her head, and a strapless black ruffly shirt with shorts and white flip-flops.

"There's my favorite freshie!" She chirped, hugging me. Hm, she smells like vanilla.

"Hi, Bebe." I grinned as she released me.

"Are you excited for high school? Nervous? Scared? I am," She smiled quickly and shrugged.

"Why would you be scared?!" I asked. Bebe's one of the most popular girls in the whole school.

"Kyle." She bit her lip. "We got in a fight because I saw him kiss that home-schooled girl Rebecca, I gave him third degree and he was in tears by the time I was done." She shrugged.

"Oy," I cringed. Bebe can get scary when she's mad.

"Soooo." She smiled before whispering to me. "Did you talk to Kenny?"

I blushed. "Yeah, we were exchanging dirty jokes, and then talking about Token's Halloween party..."

"What did he say!? Did he say 'are you going' or 'will you go with me'?" Bebe asked. She is the only person in the world who knows about my crush on Kenny McCormick.

"He said 'what are you doing on Halloween'!" I grinned.

"That's like, half-way asking you to go with him!" Bebe said.

"I doubt it. We're just friends. And anyway, he's a _senior_. I'm just a freshman," I said.

"Oh shut up!" She punched me in the arm.

"Bebe, he flirts with anything that breathes. Plus, doesn't he have a girlfriend? I think she's one of Rhiannon's friends." I inquired as the bus started coming.

"Yeah," Bebe said. "I like her."

Bebe walked ahead of me onto the bus. Thank God we got a new bus-driver for High School. Mrs. Crabtree scares the living shit out of my system.

I boarded, scanning the bus for open seats.

And that's when the water-balloon hit the side of my face. Hello, first day of high school.

* * *

_Maybe it's not my weekend_

_But it's gonna be my year_

_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_

_And this is my reaction_

_To everything I fear_

_Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here_

* * *

**You likey?**

**Submit OC's, senior or freshman, please!**


	2. You're Okayish

**Okay, the thing is, this chapter is completely re-written because my dad deleted all my files, thus deleting the completed chapter of this DX. So let's see if I can get it better than the last write XD**

* * *

_Her hands are in her pockets  
And she's scared to look  
The picture's frozen  
And she's closed the book  
Jealousy has only got one friend  
And Joey's heart was never meant to mend  
Walking faster now she holds him close  
The timing matters just to take the dose  
Empty pockets tell the stories.._

* * *

The second I stepped off the bus, I had to basically run over to the statue so I wouldn't get trampled by the other kids. I looked up at the school, and damn, it's HUGE. There were steps leading up to the front doors, and even a big ramp, which I noticed was for crutches, wheelchairs, broken bones and all that hype. Much to my dismay, there were four floors. Oh great, more for me to walk. I fish my schedule out of my bag, so I know how much I must be forced to walk.

"Move, freshie bitch." Some big thick jock guy bumped-well, CRASHED into me.

"Wow, okay." I say sarcastically, quickly reading my schedule so I don't have more 200 pound meat-heads bumping into me. I'm on the fourth floor, and after that, I have a class on the FIRST floor. Oh, zippy damn doo.

I walk (well, am pushed multiple times by seniors trying to get in the school) into the school, and try to walk quickly to the staircase. Every square inch of ground is occupied by somebody, it's ridiculous. It took me a full 10 minutes to get up to the fourth floor, which I noticed was... empty. Not completely, it still had people in it at lockers, but I could stop in the middle of the hallway and not get pushed. I also noticed there were a lot of freshman here, and down the other way, there were seniors. I'm guessing this floor is new.

I quickly run into my homeroom, and right off the bat I notice some of my friends (and some people I knew) are in my homeroom. Karen McCormick and Ruby Tucker (two of my best friends) are sitting in the back with Holly Christmas and Vergil Day, who are also in our weird little group. It amazes me that all my friends are my sister's friends' little siblings. Holly's relating to Mary, and Vergil to Lucky, Ruby to Craig, Karen to Kenny... If I keep going I'll be standing here like a weirdo all day.

"Hey guys!" I smile. I hate my voice; it's so quiet and I have a Russian accent, so I sound like a creepy little girl, like the one in Orphan.

"Hiya, Dyler," Ruby says, and I hug her and Holly and Karen, who also greet me.

"Aw, no hugs for Vergil?" Vergil smiled, his arms out.

"How could I forget about the almighty Vergil!" I say, and hug him.

"I know, right?" He smirked.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go put stuff in my locker before my arm falls off," I said, motioning towards the million pound backpack on my arm.

"Alright, hurry back." Holly said, and I left the room.

My locker happened to be all the way at the end of the freshman hallway to the right, near a window and a staircase. Yes, a staircase! Maybe this wasn't such a bust.

I started walking down there, but was pulled back by a tuck on my backpack, and fell to the floor.

"Hi Bugs," I grinned, without even turning around I knew it was her. I got up and turned.

"Why hello there, Dylan." She said, smirking. I noticed the 2 foot tall mohawk was gone, and she had cut her hair choppily and it was in two loose braids. I love Bugs and all, but she looks prettier now than with a 2 foot tall bright green mohawk.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Where's that fagger Georgie?" She asked me. Bugs has a very odd way of showing affection, if you'd call it that. Like calling Georgie a fagger.

"I'm not sure, try asking Ruby, she probably knows." I answered. In the Senior class, Bebe was the most popular girl; in our freshman class, Ruby is.

Ruby Tucker knows everything about everybody, basically. Ruby's older brother, Craig, is one of the senior badasses, getting in fisties and smoking, drinking, sexing around and whatever else. Her sister, Starla (Star, as we call her) is sort of a hippie. She has scarlet red hair (dyed, the Tucker children seem to love dying their hair. Ruby's original color is an orangeish, but not really ginger; she dyied it brown. Craig just has a random blonde streak in his bangs.). Star wears tye-dye shirts with a peace sign necklace, and ripped faded blue jeans with beat-up green converse and a headband around her head. Ruby, on the other hand, totally loves anything cute. You'll most likely see her in a big fancy lolita dress, or in 3 inch heels with a cutesy pink dress with white leg warmers. Ruby's half asian, so she's really into the whole 'harajuku' and 'lolita' fashion.

"Right, thanks." She ran off in the direction of my homeroom, and I continued my voyage down to my locker, waving at a few people I knew.

I opened my locker, throwing my stuff inside minus my binder. I slammed my locker shut, and Kenny was leaning against the wall next to it. I jumped.

"Jesus Christ, you gave me a stroke," I say, lightly punching him on the arm.

"You know you love me, Dylie." He grinned, and linked arms with me as we strolled (yes, strolled) down the hallway.

"So how is high school so far, young one?" He asked.

"Well, it took me ten minutes to get to this floor, and it's remarkebly empty compared to all the others." I say, puffing up my cheeks with air. I have a habit of making faces.

"Ah, this floor is new. For seniors and freshman. I don't get why, since most freshman classes are downstairs." Kenny told me. "Oh, you know who's hot?"

Oy, here comes his never ending list of girls he thinks are hot. "Pauly D?"

Yes, I'm a Jersey Shore addict, and I'm damn proud of it.

He thought for a moment. "If I was gay, yes, but no, I'm talking about _girls_ here."

"Ah yes, your majesty, go on." I nodded.

"Wendy's hot, like _really_ hot, and she's single." He smiled. "Bebe's hot, but she's with my best friend, I'd be a dick if I took her from him. That home-schooled girl, Rebecca Cottswalds, yeah, she's **smokin'** hot. Jess Skidmore's hot, and she has a nice ass. And Sunny Johansen... have you _**seen**_ that rack? DAMN!"

That's strange, I mean, Leila (everyone calls her Sunny) is a friend of mine. I haven't paid much mind to her boobs (or anyone's boobs...), but she's like, a double D, all natural.

"Lucy's really hot, but she's dating that dickfag Craig, and Vivi's _sexy_, man, but she's with Tweek. Lucky's hot... shit, why are all the hot girls taken? Sonia's hot, and so is Emily Malkinson; good thing she doesn't look like Scott... Sarah Scarlatti's a total babe, but she has a thing for that french kid, Pip."

I don't get why everyone calls Pip french; he's clearly british. I also don't get why I listen to Kenny's ramblings about hot girls.

Why do I like Kenny? Oh yeah. His dirty blonde skater hair makes my knees go all jelliod, and he has the brightest, bluest eyes I've ever seen; it's like looking into an ocean. His skinny jeans make his ass look hot... I'm a girl, alright? But other than his looks... he's a total sweetheart. Yes, he's a pervert, stoner, manwhore, but he's a total sweetie. That time I had to get my appendix removed, he stayed overnight at the hospital with me; and we have such a laugh together (when he doesn't talk about girls). He taught me how to play the drums a bit one time, and when the drumstick flew out of my hand and nailed Stan right in the kisser, Kenny died from laughing. Seriously.

"Rhiannon's really hot, but Christophe would bite my dick off if I even _tried_. Star's a total hottie, same goes for Ruby and Zooey. Lily Anderson's is totally Barbie-doll cute, and Chelsea's hot, but I'm scared she'll blow me up. You're okayish, and-"

I stopped dead in my tracks, causing him to stumble backwards since we were still linking arms.

"I'm _okayish_?" I asked. I sounded like a child murderer.

"I mean, you're not hot, but you aren't ugly at all!" He was rambling.

"So I'm a Plain Jane is what you're getting at." I stated blandly, unhooking my arm from his.

"No, Dillpickle," He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye. "You're beautiful, but you don't exactly have boobs, so you can't be hot."

Don't have boobs, what the hell is this laddy talking about? He called Rhiannon hot, and she's a B. I'm a freaking _C_. I looked down, then back up to protest, but he was gone.

"Motherfucker."

* * *

_And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy  
Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone  
You'll regret it all  
Living behind your wall  
And you'll never fall in love  
If you don't fall at all_

* * *

**Sorry for not much excitement or OC's, though I tried mentioning them all X3. They WILL have appearences in the next chapter once she starts getting to her classes and such!**

**OC's Used (or mentioned X3):**

**Holly Christmas - CrystolConeticut**

**Vergil Day - Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Starla Tucker - Hollywood Grimm**

**Chelsea Richey - Psycho-Pyro-Maniac**

**Leila (Sunny) Johansen - One Black Rose**

**Bugs and Lucy Montgomery - Kootie Bomb**

**Vivi Sykes - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Sonia Crawford - Oddsoul**

**Emily Malkinson - Botherer 1337**

**Jess Skidmore - SouthParkCraigLover**

**Zooey & Lilith Anderson - rainsays'rawr' (I hope it's okay that Kenny called her Lily!)**

**Sarah Scarlatti - Dylan2910**

**Upcoming OC's:**

**Theo Sykes - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Alex Richey - Psycho-Pyro-Maniac**

**Christy Morejon - ChristyCullen101**

**Iris and Tyler Ellewood - Purplebananas**

**Charlotte White - **

**Freddy - Freddygirl123**

**Johnny Sandders - Commander of the Rabbids**

**Wonder Blake - vegasbbyxx**

**Ryder Devecchio - ME :3**


End file.
